1. Field of the Invention
The field of application of the present in invention lies in the industry sector related to manufacturing lighting apparatuses and devices.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Currently, as a reference to the state of the art, although multiple devices and systems are known that use light emitting diodes (LEDs). It must be noted that the applicant is not aware of the existence of any invention having technical, structural or configuration characteristics similar to those of that disclosed herein.